When we don't talk
by Tanja
Summary: Mulder & Scully thoughts during Never Again. Seque


Title: When we don't talk (1/1) Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rating: G Spoilers: Never Again Keywords: Mulder/Scully thoughts, Mulder/Scully UST Summary: Sometimes walls are used to hide for the truth ...... 

Disclaimer: Mulder & Scully are characters from Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Network. They do not belong to me. The song When we don't talk is from Ilse de Lange, and fitted the story. 

Author's notes: I was watching Never Again and got the idea for this story, what were they really thinking during the episode? Small warning, this story doesn't have a happy ending, mmh, maybe a sequel is necessary. Don't know yet. Depends on the reactions to this one. So if you people want a sequel I will write it, if you don't, well so be it. 

Thanks Traci :) And I promise I won't forget again that it was Philadelphia ;) 

When we don't talk (1/1) 

- Scully - 

We used to talk, we used to laugh, we used to be friends. Used to. Somehow the laughter and talking disappeared, got lost in the dark, replaced by silence. A silence we can't seem to break. How did we let this happen? Why did it happen? I'm looking for reasons, trying to find an explanation, but I can't find it. We lost track of the road and we can't find it back on the map of our lives. That map used to exist of roads leading to the same point, us. Now those roads seem to be splitting apart, until they will be completely loose from each other. 

- Mulder - 

What happened to us Scully? We're sitting behind our computers, working. Same job, same people, but the situation has changed. We might be the same people, but together we're not the same anymore. You used to be my friend, you still are, but why can't we talk anymore? Why can't we be what we were before? I miss you Scully and I don't know what I have to do to get back what we had. 

- Scully - 

You just left. Told me they forced you to take off your days, or you wouldn't get paid. Throwing a ticket on my desk, telling me I had to go to Philadelphia for one of your stupid cases. I refused, who do you think I am? Your secretary, someone who runs when you tell me to? I am not Mulder, I would think that I deserve some credit after all this time, some respect. I know you used to respect me, but it's like it disappeared with all the rest. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I certainly won't stay here. 

- Mulder - 

They forced me to take a holiday, under the threat of not getting paid. I had to go, I didn't want to leave, there are too many things left unspoken, too much that needs to be talked about, but I had no choice. So I left, leaving you behind with that stupid case in Philadelphia. Instead of asking, I just expected you to go. I should have asked, but asking and talking don't seem to fit us these days. Maybe it'll be good for us to be away from each other for a while. It'll give us time to think and maybe when we get back, we will be able to talk again. 

- Scully - 

Okay so I did go, not for you, but for myself. I needed time away from here, and since I already had the ticket ... Philadelphia isn't that bad, I met a nice guy. Ed. Ed Jerse. He's really nice, but I realize he's not what I want. I finally meet somebody who seems to like me and all I can think of is somebody who doesn't even want to talk to me. Is that what's going to happen from now on? That I won't be able to fall in love with somebody else, because my heart is already taken, by somebody who doesn't love me back? 

- Mulder - 

I went to Graceland. It was okay, but it would have been more fun to be here together with you Scully. I miss having you around me, even though we weren't talking. You know that I fell for you the day we met? No of course you don't, because I was stupid enough not to tell you. Too scared to lose you if I did. Now I know that wasn't an excuse and I have to deal with the consequences. 

- Scully - 

We're back, back to work and we're still not talking, only when it's necessary. Nothing has changed. I was wrong about Ed Jerse. He turned out to be completely different than what I thought he was, but what does it matter? Who cares? The silence that had fallen between us, is still there. It reminds me of the words of a song I once heard. 

The silence that's fallen between us Is the loneliest sound that I've heard How can we find forgiveness If we can't find the words 

Why can't we Mulder? Why is something that used to be so normal and so easy, so difficult all of a sudden? 

When we don't talk When we don't speak When we don't share all the feelings That are buried so deep How can we know What's hidden behind these walls When the door's locked 

When we lose touch When you and I lose sight of us The honesty's lost And tears say it all When we don't talk 

When so much goes unspoken And sorry is left unsaid The silence remains unbroken And our hearts are breaking instead. 

We've build our own walls and can't seem to break them down. The door's locked and the key's lost. Instead of talking about it, we keep up the silence. A silence that is slowly breaking us apart. 

The End 

Okay this is it. Jeez, I hate unhappy endings, but it seems to fit this story. Oh well, feedback welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl 


End file.
